Uzumaki: The New Demon
by kma3000
Summary: What have I done? Is it too late to save me frome this place?. Time travel. male haremXnaru. yoai
1. prologue

Summary: Naruto has been acting strange lately. He's tired at trining and sometimes disappears where no one can find him. He hates everyone for, seemingly, no reason. male haremXnaru? yaoi?

Rated M for possible yoai and maybe some gore

Don't know what else I'm gone do, we'll see later on!

* * *

_It was a dark and stormy morning. The sun hed yet to rise but it was rare for a storm to occur in the village of Konoha – it was a bad omen. My sights really blurry from the massive amount of rain that wants to pummel me into the ground. I'm in a serious state right now and I may die but it is okay with me. I gave up that Hokage dream a longtime ago and I feel that my life's been fulfilling._

_I've placed a high ranking jutsu on myself to hide my wounds. I can barely feel pain as I am so numb. Not good. Through all of the rain I make my way over the village wall without any of the gaurds sensing my presence. I bound over rooftops until I see my apartment. I land in front of the door not so gracefully and search the pockets of my dark red and black wardrobe for the keys._

_I finally find them and fumble with the lock. Darkness is threatening to devoir my eyesight and I trip but manage not to fall. I'm on the verge of unconsciousness, the room is spinning rapidly and I can barely make out the sound of the door slamming shut – I must have closed it._

The drenched, blond, blue-eyed figure clumsily made his way to the middle of his living room to the other side of his apartment to a plain wall. He slams his hands on the inoscent wall as the genjustu falls to reveal large gashes and cuts polluting its limp body.

The seemingly plain wall starts to glow as a large circular seal reveils itself (AN:looking somewhat like a magic circle). A small rumble goes out through the apartment before thetop half a a large, black bat comes forth and clamps its large jaws on him on the area where his neck and shoulder meet, fangs seepeing deep into the skin of his chest and back. His wound begin to heal at a rapid pace and all traces of blood on his body and in the apartment dissapear as it's sucked into the mighty jaws of the beast, taking with it any infected blood. As soon as it's job is done, it lets go with a small roar and shrinks back, only to be replaced by a large, white bat of smaller size that once again, sinks its teeth into the boy. But intead of taking blood from the extremely pale blond, it releases extra blood into his veins to make up for all the blood-loss.

Completely drained of chakra, the boy wobbles to his large comfy couch, slowly losing consciousness. The last thing he hears are voices desperately calling out his name. A name all the people in the village hate above all else.

_Naruto..._

_

* * *

_

Hey people! This is my first fanfic so don't be too hard on me, 'Kay! I'm new at this so what does 'OOC' stand for? Oh! Review please so I can update a story people want to read. I'm not much of a writer, I HATE english, but I'll do my best. Thanks! XD


	2. memories & dreams

Hey! Just wanted to say thenks to all of my reviewers! You really made me want to do this, though I'm having second thought on this being itanaru. We'll see. It'll still be a harem though! XD

Previously, Naruto was 10 years old and was in serious pain. He's got a few awsome jutsus and has more secrets than anyone can imagine.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

In a dark room of a 1 bedroom apartment lay two figures lighted by the dim moonlight and lamp posts of the Konoha streets. One blond lay under his forbidden lover, moaning as a wicked mouth kiss, lick and nibble his tanned neck. The lights causing his glazed blue eyes seem to glow silver as the other's eyes glowed gold. 

The other, having red-orange hair and paler skin, continued to run one of his hands along the blond's sides while the other prepared him as he ground his small lover into the matress. He moaned feeling how tight the blond was around his fingers. Feeling he was prepared enough, he slowly entered the blond.

All that could be heard throughout the apartment were moans, pants and sound of skin against skin.

* * *

Walking down the streets of Kanoha was a blond, blue-eyed teen of 16. 

**_So, the dark haired brat has returned._**

'_Hai. I wonder how he's been.'_

**_He just manipulated the snake to learn all his secrets. How like a snake._**

'_It could have been his plan all along. Anyways, he came back, that's all that matters."_

**_He came back alright. But not before shoving that Chidori through your chest._**

'_Hush, I don't want to think about that.'_

Naruto walked through the village ignoring the villagers as they did him. His hair was no longer stuck up at all angles. It was more controlled now with it cut short in the back but a little long in front. He was still a bit shorter than the other shinobi of the Rookie 9 and Gai's team but tall enough. Instead of an overly muscular build, he kept a lithe form but still maintained muscle, thanks to the Kyuubi. His eyes had also changed to a darker blue but nothing too noticeable. They weren't as large and tilted like a cat's.

Gone was the hideous orange jumpsuit, only to be replaced by clothes of darker hues that showed his curves and muscles in all the right way, yet still comfortable enough to be used on missions.

**_If these humans had any brains, they'd grow up by now. I'm positive, if you didn't have me in you, they'd be lining up to grope you. Not like I'd let them though. Heh…_**

'_Thanks Kyuu. But Kanoha will never change. Hopefully they'll never find out about the merge. We'd seriously be in deep shit then.'_

**_Best not think about it._**

'_Yeah, yeah. I should hurry to the bridge.'_

With that he leapt off. He was to reunite with Team 7 sinced he'd been training with Jaraiya for 3 years and he'd found out that Sasuke came back before Orochimaru was able to steal his body during the week he's been back already.

Strangely, when he got there, Sasuke wasn't as withdrawn as before. He seemed to ignore Sakura completely when she asked for a date but tried to change the topic. Sakura, who still after all these years, vied for his affection ignored Naruto as he made his way to the bridge. He had grown out of his crush long ago and found someone more…appealing.

When he got there, his and Sasuke's eyes met for a brief moment before nodding in understanding.

"Hey teme, it's nice to see your ass back in village" he said, giving a small grin.

"Hn, dobe" he replied in his usual monotone way. But Naruto caught the way his lips titled ever so slightly. He felt the Kyuubi stir uncomfortably but ignored it.

"Naruto, why are you late" asked Sakura in an angry tone. She had matured a lot along with him though you couldn't tell when Sasuke came back. She had returned to being loud—much to the dismay of many—and continued her rivalry with Ino—who only does it to tease her.

"Gomen Sakura, demo I had a…rough night and was distracted this morning." This wasn't at all a fib. For a while now, he and the Kyuubi had been having a secret relationship. Seriously, who could you tell without them exploding. Thankfully, he was able to walk without limping at all, it would have raised too many questions.

"Well don't do it again!" she screamed. Naruto just sighed at her antics. '_Its seems she never really grew up at all.'_ He mentally sighed.

And so they stayed in peaceful conversation for remainer of their wait until their sensei showed up. Three hours later Kakashi finally showed up with his usual lame excuses. They were to train for old times sake. They didn't need to retake the chuunin exams since they'd shown hoe much they've grown over time. All three of them had worked under the three legendary sannin and even though one trained under a traitor, he was still excepted and became trust-worthy.

* * *

At the training grounds, they had an all out, three-way battle but still held back to prevent serious wounds. Even Saukura was for Sasuke and Kakashi couldn't be happier knowing he had the best students in the world. 

On the outside, Naruto looked calm, confident, and determined. On the inside, however, he was struggling not to show the internal pain he was feeling from the merge. It wasn't complete and using his chakra was causing him to change at a quicker pace.

The seal not only sealed Kyuubi's spirit but body as well and his DNA was mixing with the Kyuubi's, dominating his and turning him into a purebred demon. Not only that but his emotion were turning to that of a typical demon with a hate and no respect for humans.

**_Naruto!? Hey!_**

But the Kyuubi's calls weren't heard. During the battle he fell to the ground coughing blood--his human blood. Kakashi quickly took notice as the other two stoopped and regarded Naruto with worry etched on their faces.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" Someone called, but he couldn't tell who it was. He barely heard another voice, probably Kakashi, ordering another to get Tsunade--Sasuke--as he felt the last person checking him--Sakura.

It was hopeless though. He couldn't hear anything. His eyesight turned red, then black. In the back of his mind, he faintly heard Kyuubi calling out to him.

* * *

Chapter 1 End

* * *

Yeah, I have absolutely no plans but I'm trying. Have no ideas how many chapters I'll make the flashbak/dream state (hoping for two) and I have ideas, just too lazy to put it into any type of order. Oh well. Read and review and I'll update soon! _Hopefully..._


End file.
